


Your Turn

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Its been a long week for you and Ratonhnhake:ton and its time to relax a bit





	Your Turn

It had been another long week of field work for you and your lover, but it was finally over and you two were finally home. No sooner had the two of you walked through the door, all your gear was shed, dumped in a pile, and the two of you went to rest on the couch.

You sat down first with your lover Ratonhnhaké:ton: ton laying across the couch with his head in your lap, instantly letting the cares and worries of the day disappear from his mind. Things had been rough lately for the Assassin Brotherhood, but with you at his side, Ratonhnhaké:ton: ton, known to the others as Connor, he found the strength to push forward and he hoped soon that in the future, the two of you could take time away from being Assassins and to just be with each other.

Because alone time for the two of you had been hard to come by, the two of you would often sneak away for a few moments when you could. Those moments would always be way too brief for the two of you and they would always leave the both of you hot and bothered.

Now that it was done, and things wouldn’t have to be rushed, those first few moments laying together were spent simply just basking in each other’s presence. As he looked up into your eyes, Ratonhnhaké:ton: ton raised his hand up to caress your cheek, making you smile at his gentle touch. Without hesitation, you turned your head and left several kisses on his palm, making him smile in turn.

Sitting up a bit, he pulled your face to his, the feel of his lips on yours making you feel flush. Your kisses started off as gentle and quickly became more and more eager and the pent-up passion between you two came forth. As he brought up his other hand to your face, your hand quickly began sliding down his chest, eager to start stripping him down.

As your hand neared his waist, you blindly felt for his belt and after a few moments, you managed to get your hand inside his trousers. Feeling his manhood, large and ready for you, you guided it out from his trousers and with your mouth still on his, you began stroking him, loving the feeling of him moaning against your mouth.

You had intended to work him slowly for awhile so that he might enjoy it more, but the more he moaned, the more feverish your kisses became and the more you found yourself speeding up your rhythm. The feel of your hand working him was almost too much for him to bear. Your hands, so skilled with weapons, so soft to the touch, felt wonderful working his cock and he found himself bucking his hips in time with your movements.

Between your movements and his, you knew it wouldn’t be much longer, he was too worked up and so were you. A part of you considered letting him go so that you might ride him the rest of the way, but you knew that only a few minutes of being inside you wouldn’t be enough for either of you.

Kissing you harder than before, Ratonhnhaké:ton felt himself nearing the edge. Knowing nothing would hold him back, he let himself go as each movement of your hand pushed him further and further, towards that most delightful end.

Moaning loudly against your mouth, you felt the warm stickiness of his cum as he came all over your hand. Even as he came, you continued to stroke him, slowing down your movements as he rode the aftershocks, till he finally went limp in your lap.

As he slowly steadied himself, you planted several kisses on his forehead, enjoying the sound of him laughing gently. He then moved his head so that his lips might meet yours again and while you were distracted, Ratonhnhaké:ton brought his hand up to your waist and made quick work of your belt, sliding his hand down between your legs.

“Your Turn.”


End file.
